Midnight Dreams Songfics
by Twilighter80
Summary: Songfictions for the story Midnight Dreams by jj1507. Probably OOC.
1. Love Will Find A Way

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. I felt like doing another Ana & Moe songfic. I plan on moving this and the first one to their own story, so people who have read Jj's story can read them there and others won't be interrupted by these. Midnight Dreams: /s/4697768/1/Midnight_Dreams**_

_**Sorry, but the POV will change several times throughout this story. Can't help it. **_

_**Keira: Ana**_

_**Kovu: Moe**_

_**Song: Love Will Find A Way from Disney's The Lion King 2.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Love Will Find A Way. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ana's room, late evening.**

_**Ana's POV**_

_Keira:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

I know that in a perfect world, one we've never known, we'd never be alone. I want that perfect world, one where I can be together with Moe. In fact, they can have the world. Moe and I will create our own. Even if I'm not brave, or strong, or smart, but I know we can do this. I know somewhere in my secret heart.

_I know  
__Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

I know love will find away. Moe and I will find each other again somehow, love will find the way. As long as I'm with Moe, I'm home. I can't give up on Moe, I know he won't give up on me. We'll make it through this, until he finishes college and we can finally be together.

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Even if I can only talk to him over the phone, or possibly see him through our dreams. (We're yet to test if I can bring him into my dreams over such a large distance.) We'll come through, somehow. Love will find a way.

I slowly drifted off to sleep on my bed. Time to test my ability.

**Moe's room, early evening.**

_**Moe's POV**_

_Kovu:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes_

I was so afraid that we wouldn't be able to see each other for months at a time. (I planned on visiting her over the holidays at least.) But now I realize, love is never wrong. It never dies. There's a perfect world waiting for us out there, shining in her eyes.

I drifted to sleep, hoping that Ana could bring us together through our dreams.

**Moe and Ana's dream.**

_Both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together_

Several minutes after falling asleep, Ana appeared in my dreams. "Ana?" I asked cautiously, this could just be my mind wishing to see her. I had to make sure it was really her.

"Moe?" She smiled brightly. "It worked!" Ana ran into my open arms. "I missed you, Moe." She whispered in my ear, her arms tightening around my neck.

"I missed you too, Ana." I whispered back as my arms found their way around her waist. I would never let go of her again if I could. I knew love would find a way. We're home now, together again_._

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

Somehow we'll come through the next few years. Now that I've found my Ana, love will find a way. I know will always find a way. You can always count on love. "I love you, Ana." I murmured. I wished the night would last forever, I never wanted to leave my Ana again.

"I love you, Moe." she replied. "With all my heart."

_**Ana's POV (Replay 'Both' lyrics from Ana's POV, lyrics don't normally repeat here. Above is normally end of song.)**_

_Both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together_

Several minutes after falling asleep, I noticed Moe standing before me. Had it worked? Did I really reach him? "Ana?" he asked cautiously, he seemed to want to confirm that I was really there. He wasn't alone. I was worried my mind was just playing tricks on me. But soon, I knew it wasn't. It worked!

"Moe?" I smiled brightly. "It worked!" I ran into his open arms happily. "I missed you, Moe." I whispered in his ear, arms tightening around his neck.

"I missed you too, Ana." he whispered back as his arms found their way around my waist. I never wanted to leave him again. I only wanted to wake up, just to find him standing before me to stay. I knew love would find a way. We're home now, together again.

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

I know we'll make it through the next few years, even without each other at our side. Now that I've found my Moe, love will find a way. I know love will always find a way. True love will never fail you. "I love you, Ana." Moe murmured. I knew then that I never wanted this night to end. I couldn't stand the though of leaving Moe again.

"I love you, Moe." I replied. "With all my heart."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It would seem I have a thing for Disney songs now. Lol. Review please! Thanks!**_


	2. Everytime We Touch

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Ana and Moe belong to the wonderful author, jj1507. Want to read the lovely story they are from? Here it is, Midnight Dreams: .net/s/4697768/1/Midnight_Dreams**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. We got a bad ice storm that knocked out our power.. granted I had a generator and my computer was on, I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Well, enjoy! =D Hope you like it jj!**_

_**Song: Everytime We Touch by Cascada.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Everytime We Touch or Ana or Moe. Duh! xD**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ana's POV**_

**Ana's room, after she leaves La Push for Maine again.**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. (my dreams)_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

I still hear Moe's voice when I sleep, I still feel his touch in my dreams.. that may have something to do with my ability and how I bring him into my dreams every night, but that's besides the point. I sighed. I can't explain it, but I can live without him. I was a mess that first night after we got home. But then I remembered my ability and it wasn't so bad after that.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you heart my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Everytime we touch, I get this strange but pleasurable feeling...when we kiss, I swear I could fly like a bird. I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel how fast my heart beats. I want our kisses to last, I need him by my side.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

When he holds his arms around me, I feel like the could stop anything from getting to me, like a castle's walls. And his heart is my sky...they wipe away tears that I cry. We been through good and bad times...bad when we were little, good now that we are together, at least in our dreams. He helps me up when I fall, too. I can't stand being away from him for so long.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Everytime we touch, I feel this static where our skin comes in contact...I don't know if he feels it too, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. And everytime we kiss, I feel like reaching for the sky. Can't he hear my heart beat so? I can't let him go, I want him in my life.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

I can't wait for tonight when we go to sleep!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope everyone liked it! =D I recommend jj's story, I really enjoyed reading it. Sadly, it isn't finished. =(**_


End file.
